


Heat Wave

by ria_oaks



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heat wave in Chicago and Fraser and Ray need a way to cool down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle X. Pretty much pure porn with little redeeming value.

“Really, Ray, you don’t need to do this. I’ll be perfectly fine at the Consulate tonight.”

Ray rolled his eyes. They had been having some variation on this argument for most of the day. Ray had hoped that Fraser would let the matter rest now that they were in the car on the way to Ray’s apartment, but evidently that was asking for too much.

“Fraser, we’ve been through this. No way am I letting you stay in that oven during one of the worst heat waves in Chicago for fifty years. Not until they fix the AC, at least.”

“It’s only for a couple of days, Ray, and I do have a fan.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen that thing you call a fan, Frase. How old is it, again?”

“Well, it was a very good bargain…” Fraser’s voice trailed off.

“It’s a piece of junk, Fraser. It barely works. It’s over a hundred degrees out there and we just spent half the afternoon chasing some whackjob halfway across Chicago. You need something more powerful than a twenty five year old fan that you picked up at a flea market.”

“Now, Ray, Mr. Harris may be a criminal but I don’t think he’s, as you so colourfully put it, a ‘whackjob’. He seemed quite sane, all things considered. And I really think ‘halfway across Chicago’ is a bit of an exaggeration.”

Ray snorted. “Yeah, well, in my book anyone who willingly runs outside in this weather isn’t right in the head. If I were him I would’ve come quietly. Least there’s air conditioning down at the station. ” He shot a dirty glance at Fraser, who had been the one to give chase by foot even though the GTO was parked less than a block away. Ray still figured they could have made it back to the car and caught up with the guy before they lost him. Instead, he’d ended up chasing the guy at least five blocks before he and Fraser finally caught up to him and took him down.

“Be that as it may, I still don’t feel right about imposing on you like this. I’d hate to burden you.”

“Jesus, Frase, it’s not a burden, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not going to leave you to roast to death. That wouldn’t be buddies, would it?”

He could see Fraser fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, clearly trying to reconcile Ray’s words with his stubborn attempts to not ‘be a burden’. Not to mention the heat, which he was obviously feeling in spite of his assurances that he was fine. No one could wear that uniform in one hundred degree heat and be ‘fine’. Sensing that he was close to settling this once and for all, Ray played his trump card.

“Anyway, you can’t do that to Dief. Just look at the poor guy.”

He saw Fraser look into the backseat and grimace slightly. Ray grinned. No way could Fraser argue with him on this one. He could see Dief in the rear view mirror, sprawled out across the backseat and panting.

“Arctic wolves ain’t made for Chicago heat, Fraser. Especially not this summer.” And neither are you, he added silently.

“I – oh, all right, I suppose you win.” Fraser looked distinctly disgruntled at the thought.

Ray’s grin widened. “What was that? I don’t think I caught what you just said; you mind saying it again?”

Fraser didn’t seem to want to dignify that with an answer, and Ray let it drop. It was enough to finally have the upper hand after arguing about it all day. His apartment wasn’t ideal – his air conditioning unit wasn’t exactly new and it could only do so much against these kinds of temperatures – but it didn’t trap heat as badly as the Consulate did. It certainly beat Fraser’s stuffy little office slash bedroom, anyway.

Ray snuck another glance over at Fraser as he turned onto his street. The air conditioning in the GTO was on full blast, but it couldn’t quite overcome the heat outside. Fraser was still wearing his full uniform, the stubborn bastard, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Which was about the same colour red as his tunic by this point. First things first, he was getting Fraser out of that damned uniform.

Ray pulled up in front of his building and killed the engine. Fraser was silent as they climbed the stairs to Ray’s apartment – he seemed to have finally given up, and was trudging up the stairs with Dief trailing at his heel. The inside of Ray’s apartment, when he opened the door, was hot and stuffy. He immediately went over to the window and cranked the AC up as high as it would go.

“This thing always takes awhile to get going, sorry,” he called over his shoulder as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. He dropped his shoulder holster to the ground and pulled off his sticky t-shirt with a groan of relief. Pants were next to go – he didn’t care much for propriety right now, and anyway, he was wearing boxers at least. Feeling marginally cooler, he picked up his holster and went to stow away his gun when he saw that Fraser was still standing in the middle of his living room in his full uniform.

“Gonna take that off anytime soon, Fraser?”

“What?” Fraser looked slightly startled, and if his face wasn’t already so red from the heat Ray would have thought that he was blushing. “Oh, yes, of course.” He pulled the tunic off carefully, taking each piece and laying it on the table as he went. The tunic itself was draped neatly over one of Ray’s kitchen chairs.

Ray hadn’t believed his eyes when the tunic had come off to reveal a standard issue long-sleeved Henley underneath. He waited, but Fraser wasn’t making any move to continue.

“Come on, Fraser, you can take that off too. It’s just us here, and I don’t want you passing out from heat exhaustion on me.”

“Nonsense, Ray, I’m quite comfortable now.” He was fidgeting again, Ray noticed, and whatever he said he was clearly not comfortable. This was getting ridiculous.

“For God’s sake, Fraser, what are you worried is going to happen? Think the Queen’s going to show up and reprimand you for not wearing your full uniform while off duty in a heat wave? Take the damned shirt off, at least, before I come over and take it off for you.”

This had the desired effect, at least, as Fraser flushed an even darker shade of red and hastily pulled the Henley over his head. Revealing yet another layer, this time a white undershirt which looked to be soaked through with sweat. Ray sighed and shook his head. It was a start, anyway, though he still thought Fraser should lose the pumpkin pants. He knew from brief experience just how hot (and scratchy) those pants were.

The AC was valiantly trying to cool the room, but even nearly stripped down Ray was feeling uncomfortably hot. They needed a way to both cool down quickly, and he didn’t think that taking a cold shower together was really buddies… Sudden inspiration struck him and he grinned.

“Hang on, I’ve got an idea. I’ll be back in a sec. And take off those damned pants,” he added over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen.

The ice tray in the freezer was almost full; Ray had made them up a few days ago and had only used a couple in his drink the night before. He grabbed the entire tray, then had another thought and filled two glasses with cold water. He hadn’t had any water since their mad chase across town and he knew Fraser must be even more thirsty. He headed back into the living room, precariously balancing the ice cube tray on top of the two glasses, and set everything down on the table. Fraser was still wearing his pants – surprise, surprise – but Ray hoped that this would cool him down a bit, at least.

“Here you go, this oughta help.” Ray handed the glass of water to Fraser, then shook a couple of ice cubes into his hand and passed them over as well.

“Ah, good idea, thank you,” Fraser sounded grateful as he tossed the ice into his glass and took a long drink. Not quite what Ray had had in mind for the ice cubes, but he had plenty left. He gulped some water down then took another couple of ice cubes out of the tray.

“Here.” He handed one over to Fraser, who looked at his already nearly empty glass with some confusion.

“What should I do with this?”

“Whatever you want, but I was thinking-” he lifted the ice to his forehead and pressed it to his hot skin, “-this.” Ahh, that felt good. He gave a sigh of relief and let his eyes slip close. The ice was already starting to melt and he could feel cold water dripping down his face. He smeared it around a bit with the ice cube, shivering slightly from the bite of the cold against the heat of his skin.

Ray trailed the ice down his throat then around to the back of his neck. This had definitely been a good idea. He opened his eyes to see Fraser staring at him with a slightly glazed expression on his face. Ray shifted, suddenly feeling awkward under the intensity of Fraser’s gaze. The ice cube Ray had given him was slowly melting in his hand, but it didn’t look like he’d made a move to use it.

“Come on, Frase, it feels great. Really cools you down.” Might as well play it cool, and not like he’d just caught Fraser staring at him with an almost hungry expression. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with that.

Fraser started, looking embarrassed. This was definitely getting a bit weird.

“Oh, yes, right.” Fraser tentatively lifted the partially melted ice cube and rubbed it across his forehead like Ray had. And maybe it was heat-fueled insanity, or a result of this newest weirdness from Fraser, but now it was Ray who couldn’t stop himself from staring.

Fraser’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to have given himself over to the relief brought by the ice – about time, really. But now Ray couldn’t look away from the drops of water running down Fraser’s face, dripping down from the end of his nose and into his open mouth – oh, god. Ray felt a shiver of arousal go through him, which he frantically tried to supress. He couldn’t exactly hide much in just his boxers. But now Fraser was rubbing the ice down his neck and across the top of his chest like Ray had earlier, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He didn’t know where these feelings were coming from – he’d known Fraser for over a year now, and while he knew his partner was attractive… he’d rarely felt much interest towards men. Not until right now, anyway.

Fraser let out a soft groan of contentment that went straight to Ray’s dick. Shit, this was going to get real awkward real fast. He was painfully hard now, and there was no way that he could hide his arousal from Fraser. He started to edge towards the bathroom, hoping to escape and calm himself down before Fraser could notice, when Fraser’s eyes opened and looked straight at him. Ah, hell.

“I – uh, I’m just gonna…” he made a vague gesture towards the bathroom, but didn’t move. He felt rooted to the spot by Fraser’s eyes on him.

Fraser’s hand dropped to his side; the ice cube was completely gone, now. His face was glistening with combined sweat and ice water, and Ray’s eyes unconsciously followed a droplet of water as it slid down his neck to pool at his collar. Without thinking, he took a step forwards. Fraser didn’t move, but Ray could see his feelings flickering across his face as Ray took another step. Fear, mixed with a glimmer of hope and – hunger. Arousal. Shit. Ray had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right to take the last few steps until he was standing directly in front of Fraser. He reached up with slightly shaking hands and tugged at Fraser’s suspenders.

“Really should take these pants off, Frase,” Ray said softly. “Gonna overheat in them.” He’d been saying the same thing for ten minutes now, but the words were suddenly charged in a much different way. And he wondered now just how long he had been feeling this way without realizing it. Maybe his insistence that Fraser stay with him, not to mention his repeated pleas that Fraser strip down, had to do with more than just wanting to help a buddy out in a heat wave. He doubted he would have been this insistent with any of his other partners, or friends, in the past.

“Ray, I don’t – I’m not sure if…” Fraser trailed off. He looked embarrassed, though Ray could still detect a hint of hopefulness in his voice. And with a jolt of surprise and arousal, Ray realized just why Fraser had been so reluctant to take off his pants.

“Fraser, you’re…?” His hands trailed down to rest on Fraser’s hips, and Fraser made a small sound. Ray looked down pointedly, his meaning clear though the baggy pants were effectively hiding what he guessed to be there. He looked up again into Fraser’s face. Fraser shuddered slightly and gave a brief, jerky nod. Ray swallowed shakily. He had to make sure, before he – “Because of me?”

Another nod, even smaller this time.

Ray let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Oh. Okay, good. Greatness.”

Fraser’s hand lifted, finally, and rested lightly on the side of Ray’s neck. His thumb stroked over the skin there and Ray shivered at the arousal that even such simple contact sent through him.

“Ray, you…? I mean, are you also because of…?”

“Yeah,” Ray exhaled. “Yeah, me too.” And he knew it to be true; probably had been for a lot longer than he had been aware of it. It felt right, standing so close to Fraser that he could smell him. Touch him. Kiss him.

They moved at the same time. Their mouths met, just a tentative brush at first then Fraser groaned and moved his hand to cup the back of Ray’s neck and pull him in closer. Ray felt Fraser’s tongue tracing his lips, demanding entrance, and he let his mouth fall open. His grip on Fraser’s hips tightened and he pulled him forward. Kissing Fraser was both similar and different from kissing women. The soft slide of lips and tongues wasn’t much different, but the rasp of stubble against his own was new and surprisingly arousing. As was the feel of Fraser’s hard body pressed up against his, and the strength of the arms that now encircled him.

Ray slid his own arms around to Fraser’s back and ran his hands over the powerful muscles. This part was certainly different. His hands settled at the small of Fraser’s back and he gave a small push. Fraser groaned against his mouth and his hips jerked forward to fit snugly against Ray’s. And okay, this part was definitely new, but it felt incredible. Even through the thick pants, Ray could feel the outline of Fraser’s hard cock against his. Fraser’s hips were thrusting lightly, seemingly unconsciously, and the friction was starting to drive Ray nuts.

Ray’s hands moved up and tugged Fraser’s suspenders down. Time to get these damned pants off at last. He reached back down and started scrabbling at Fraser’s waistband, trying to remember how he’d gotten these off the one time he’d worn them. Fraser made an impatient sound against Ray’s mouth and batted Ray’s hands away to do it himself. Together they pushed the pants down and Fraser stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, then pulled his undershirt over his head. The part of Ray’s brain that was still functioning felt a certain amount of victory that Fraser was so turned on that he didn’t even seem to care that his uniform pants were now lying in a crumpled heap on Ray’s floor.

There were just two thin layers of cotton separating them now, and Ray groaned at the sensation of their cocks rubbing together. Even through their boxers it felt amazing, but he was definitely ready for more. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Fraser’s.

“Bedroom?” Ray curled his fingers in the waistband of Fraser’s boxers and gave a small tug. Fraser’s answer was to seal their mouths together again and propel Ray backwards towards the bedroom. Ray let himself be pushed, trusting Fraser to get him there without banging him into a wall. Before he knew it he felt the back of his knees hit his bed and he fell back onto it. Fraser went with him, covering his body and thrusting his hips down against Ray’s.

They continued to kiss, Ray enjoying the new experience of being held down and surrounded by someone larger than him. After a few minutes, though, he realized the only flaw in this plan – even with the AC now cooling the apartment a bit, it was just too hot lying under Fraser. He broke the kiss and pushed lightly at Fraser’s shoulders. Fraser sat up, looking a bit confused and thoroughly disarrayed. Ray spared a moment to contemplate just how sexy a mussed, sweating, and horny Fraser was, then he shot Fraser a reassuring grin.

“Relax, we’re good. But it’s hot as hell in here, and not only in the good way. I’ve got a thought – I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Fraser still looked a bit confused, but he nodded and shifted obligingly to let Ray get up. Ray headed into the kitchen and made a beeline for the freezer. He grabbed the ice tray out and paused for a second to enjoy the blast of cold air. As he returned to the bedroom he glanced at Dief, who had parked himself in front of the AC and didn’t seem inclined to move. Good. Ray had no intention of closing his bedroom door – way too hot for that – but he also didn’t want the wolf interrupting.

Just in case, though, he looked pointedly at Dief and said clearly, making sure that Dief was watching his lips, “You stay out here, got it?”

Dief yawned and looked bored. Ray supposed that human mating rituals – and okay, that really wasn’t how he wanted to think of this – were not especially interesting to a wolf.

Ray stopped at the door of his bedroom, his breath catching momentarily at the sight in front of him. Fraser was lying back against the pillows with his arms stretched up and under his head. The position only highlighted the lines of his body and the tone of his muscles. His boxers were clearly tented, and Ray’s mouth watered at the sight. Ray held up the ice cube tray triumphantly and Fraser raised an eyebrow.

“And what do you plan to do with those?” The uncertain, confused voice from earlier was gone, replaced with a tone that could only be described as suggestive and teasing. This Fraser, seductive and confident in bed, was definitely not one that Ray had ever expected to see. He had thought that Fraser would be shyer and more nervous after his reactions earlier, but he supposed that had just been Fraser not being sure about what Ray wanted.

“Got a few ideas.” Ray cracked the tray and shook an ice cube into his hand. He walked around the side of the bed and set the tray down on his bedside table, then climbed onto the bed. His eyes held Fraser’s, checking to make sure that Fraser was okay with this, and saw only anticipation and arousal reflected back at him. The ice in Ray’s hand was already starting to melt a bit, and he hovered his closed fist a few inches above Fraser’s chest. A couple of drops leaked out and hit Fraser’s skin. Fraser gave a hiss and the muscles in his chest jumped. Ray opened his hand and carefully let the ice cube slide onto Fraser’s skin. Fraser gasped, but a glance up showed at his face showed Ray that he wanted to continue.

Ray trailed the ice slowly across Fraser’s chest, watching in fascination as the muscles underneath twitched and goosebumps sprang up in the ice’s wake. He tentatively moved the ice towards one of Fraser’s nipples, feeling Fraser’s muscles under his hand tensing. When the ice brushed against the nipple Fraser let out a cry and bucked, his body not seeming to know if it wanted to move towards or away from the cold. Ray rubbed the ice over the nipple, gently, enjoying the way the skin tightened and puckered as it hardened. He let up after a few moments then bent down and ran his tongue over the nipple, soothing and warming it. He repeated the same with the other nipple, until Fraser was shaking underneath him.

The ice was mostly gone now, and Ray left it to finish melting on Fraser’s stomach. His hands tugged at Fraser’s boxers, and Fraser lifted his hips to allow Ray to pull them off and toss them away. Ray sat back for a moment to take in the sight of Fraser’s cock, uncut, hard, and leaking copiously. He reached out with the hand that hadn’t been holding the ice – that was probably a bit too mean, he figured – and wrapped it lightly around Fraser’s cock. Fraser thrust up into his hand, wordlessly pleading. Ray gave a few strokes, learning the feel of Fraser’s cock and the unfamiliar movement of the foreskin sliding under his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the head and spread the wetness there around, then reached down to lightly cup Fraser’s balls. Fraser gave a loud groan and surged up, pulling Ray into a fierce kiss while reaching down to pull at Ray’s boxers. Ray helped him pull them off and shoved them out of the way, then straddled Fraser and brought their cocks together.

Ray wrapped his hand around both of them and started to stroke. The feeling of Fraser’s cock right up against his was incredible. He shut his eyes and stroked harder, rocking his hips against Fraser’s. He was lost in the sensation, his orgasm already building quickly, when he felt a sudden shock of cold against his chest. His eyes flew open and he glared at Fraser, who was trying to look innocent even as he trailed an ice cube over Ray’s chest. He must have reached over and grabbed a new one out of the tray, though Ray had no idea how he could still be with it enough to do so. Ray could barely think, so wrapped up in the slide of skin against skin.

“Jesus that’s cold,” he gasped. It felt good, he had to admit, and it had been his idea after all. But fuck, warn a guy before you do that!

“Mm, yes, it is a bit,” Fraser agreed. “How about if I do this?” He lifted ice to his mouth and took it between his lips, then leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Ray opened his mouth to let the ice cube in, swirling his tongue around it then passing it back to Fraser. They kissed lazily, trading the ice cube back and forth until it was just a sliver that Ray bit down on and swallowed. Fraser ducked his head and pressed a cold kiss to Ray’s shoulder, then trailed his lips down to Ray’s nipple. Ray shivered at Fraser’s mouth latched onto his nipple, cool but not as cold as the ice had been. It felt good – really good – and Ray started to stroke them both again.

Fraser’s hand reached down to join Ray’s, and Ray yelped in surprise. Fraser’s hand was still cool from holding the ice cube, though it had warmed up enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Felt surprisingly good, actually, considering that Ray generally preferred to keep things that were cold away from his dick, thank you very much. He pressed his lips to Fraser’s again and sped his hand up. Fraser’s hand matched his movements, his tongue thrusting into Ray’s mouth as their hips rocked together. Ray was close now, and then Fraser twisted his hand at the head of Ray’s cock in just the right way and he tumbled over the edge. With a muffled shout he spilled over both of their hands, and a moment later he felt Fraser join him. They stroked each other through the aftershocks until it became too much, then Ray slumped against Fraser’s chest. Fraser tugged him down gently and they lay back, Ray sprawling bonelessly against Fraser’s shoulder.

They lay like that for a few minutes, floating through a post-orgasmic haze, until Ray started shifting uncomfortably from the wetness pooled between them.

“You know, I was trying to think earlier of a good way for us both to quickly get cool at the same time, and I figured that having a cold shower together wasn’t exactly something that ‘buddies’ do.”

“Oh?” Ray glanced up to see Fraser quirking an amused eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. But, well, I think we’re a bit more than buddies now, and I don’t know about you but I’m still pretty hot – not to mention sticky – so…” he trailed off a bit. He didn’t want to assume too much, didn’t know what they were to each other now or where this was going, but he didn’t think it was just a one off thing. And he didn’t think he could go back to being ‘just buddies’ now, not after this glimpse of what they could have together.

“I think a shower is an excellent idea, Ray. Shall we?” Fraser was smiling, that small smile that he reserved for only his closest friends – of which he didn’t exactly have many – and that showed he was truly happy. His eyes were dancing, and Ray wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen Fraser look so content. Yeah, this could work. He didn’t know what would happen next or what their relationship was now, but they would figure it out. And first things first, a shower.


End file.
